The Sons of Siag
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. "Purge the Scourge"- The Sons of Siag's motto. The Sons of Siag was a political activist group/ gang created in the slums of Siag prior to the Grand Revolution. They were dubbed "the rebels" by Scourge and his men but later became known as their title once they became more organized under the leadership of Deraj Ivan Bradanska. The main goal of the Sons of Siag was to overthrow Scourge the Hedgehog and his regime and bring about a new order to Moebius of order and progressiveness. Eventually the rebels were able to completely overwhelm Scourge's thugs and liberate the slummed city of Siag, allowing Deraj to eventually authorize the construction of Siag to become one of Moebius's most well known metropolises. Eventually the Sons of Siag were disbanded and many of it's former members were assimilated into none other than the Anti Mobian Army. SOS Rebels ambushing some of Scourge's forces in the woods outlying Siag. Notable Members *.Marcus Flex Maxwell *Merci Androlf *Deraj Ivan Bradanska (Leader) *The Grey Party (eventually) *Spector the Aye Aye *Vaxier the Wolf *Samantha the hedgehog Vaxier in the Grand Revolution era. Policies What was once a mere anarchist rebel group eventually became an organized organization by Deraj and transformed into a major political activist group. With their new found leader's guidance the S.O.S became more precise in their attacks, more cautious with their operations, more connected with the dispossessed Moebian citizens, and most importantly they became more numerous and better lead overall. Deraj made sure that the Sons of Siag started to have the people turn to their side and saw that they were the ones worth fighting for against Scourge. Base of Operations The Sons of Siag were a resistance movement founded in the former slummed city of Siag. It was from this city that the hatred towards Scourge the Hedgehog grew so much that eventually the entire city went up into open arms revolt. Siag became the powder keg of rebellion that Bradanska needed to drive recruitment to bolster his ranks during the Grand Revolution Uniform It is known that the standard AMA "Trooper" uniform still used traditionally today originates from the Sons of Siag. The dominate color used by the Son's was the color grey. This maybe due to the fact that Siag's local climate was quite cloudy and rainy, or the fact grey color fabric was the most abundant of the time. Official reports from the Anti Mobian Federation's archives state that the color grey was allowed by Deraj to represent stability and solid order. History When Scourge came to power many Moebians were against his rule due to his track history of joining in gangs, but once he showed his new found powers many chose not to resist. That was until Scourge began oppressing his own people to the point where they became brazen to resist. One such group, the Sons of Siag was born after Scourge's thugs and the Destructix entered the town and started to have there way with it. Eventually the Siagians started to resist one by one in secrecy. Yet the Sons were outnumbered and outgunned, they needed true leadership to hold them together and to bring them the freedom they so desperately desired. They found this in Deraj who hid his own family within the city to escape from Scourge's "boys". Deraj reluctantly agreed to join them as he believed that Scourge should be defeated by a orderly group and not just a bunch of anarchist. Eventually however Deraj was able to reform the underground movement to transform it into what he believed "noble warriors against Scourge" Eventually the Sons of Siag were able to gain more ground in their city and one by one Scourge's hired thugs began to lose their hold on the city. Eventually the presence of the SOS in Siag was one Scourge couldn't simply ignore anymore. Yet Deraj had other plans for the corrupt Moebian hedgehog. Deraj started to use the SOS to spread rebellion in other cities and neighboring countries on Moebius against Scourge. Soon Scourge's entire kingdom of tyranny was about to be pulled out right from under his feet. Soon in the month of November the SOS launched a daring all out assault from the city of Siag straight at Scourge's castle. Accompanied by rebels from other cities the SOS sought to topple Scourge's regime of tyranny once and for all. Deraj was able to cause uproars in other cities that Scourge simply didn't have the manpower, nor the moral of his men to quell this uprising. Scourge was able to push down Moebians separate with his powers of course, but he had little in the ways of actual tactics or stable leadership to confront these now enraged resistance groups. Where fear once was held in the hearts of the Moebian people for Scourge anger, hatred, and brazen aggression now filled the void. Scourge soon realized that he simply couldn't regain the hold of fear he had amongst his people he once boasted. Eventually he decided to cut his losses and retreat into his castle. However this tactic would soon backfire for the green hedgehog. For at the very gates of his kingdom the disposed rallied against him intent of fighting to the death to liberate themselves once and for all of Scourge. Soon the thunderous booms of hand made C-4 charges could be heard going off in Scourge's castle inner halls as the main doors were breached.Rebels poured in charging and simply overflowing the halls with the color grey. The defenders left loyal to Scourge were simply overwhelmed by the rebels. Sadly however many of they higher ranking members of the Destrutix have already jumped the ship and fled before the SOS rebels entered. Soon the entire lower regions of the castle were under rebel control. Many of the soldiers left alive after the massive storming of the castle were simply executed on the spot while Deraj himself ascended into the throne room himself to do battle with Scourge. Eventually with the combined efforts of Deraj, Gicandice, and even a young Iceheart who was just liberated previously by Gicandice from his prison cell in the castle Scourge was forced to flee into a secret portal that lead to Mobius. Deraj declared victory and head back down the castle's tower to greet his comrades with victory. Scourge's get away portal was disabled and taken apart for study, meanwhile Deraj ordered everyone to celebrate their newfound freedom from their former oppressor. Soon Deraj formerly disbanded the Sons of Siag and offered them a place in the creation of the new planetary defense force of Moebius, the Anti Mobian Army. Many accepted his offer, such as Marcus and Spector. Others decided they fought enough and returned to civilain life. Equipment weapons: *Improvised Arms (Basically whatever they could acquire from Scourge's goons) *Techncials (Sometimes upgraded with laser repeaters.) *Black Market weaponry (at the time was plentiful on Moebius) *Booby traps *Hand made grenades *Molotov Cocktails Category:Groups/Organizations Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC